


A Goofball and a Grumpy Grump

by Fandom_Trash27



Series: My children [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Darkstache - Freeform, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love these two and firmly believe they deserved better, King has like one line lmao, M/M, Or Wilford does at least, Technically Mark's not in this one, This was for a contest on Amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash27/pseuds/Fandom_Trash27
Summary: A day in the life of these two bois





	A Goofball and a Grumpy Grump

Dark groaned as he was dragged outside by his boyfriend. “What is the purpose of coming out here?”

Wilford laughed and continued on tugging Dark towards a tree. “It’s fall Dark!”

Dark raised an eyebrow. “And that means what exactly?”

Wilford shoved Dark into a pile of colorful fallen leaves while laughing. “We get to jump into piles! And,” Wilford gestured to a laid out blanket with a picnic basket. “We can sit out here and enjoy the weather together.” He jumped into the piles of leaves next to Dark. Dark stood up and brushed the leaves off his suit.

“While I can agree with having an outside picnic with you, I will  _not_ jump into leaf piles,” Dark said as he sat down on the blanket. Wilford pouted and joined Dark on the blanket. Wilford watched in amazement as Dark scowled at the leaves and brushed them off the blanket.

“Don’t you want to have fun?” He asks, mindlessly picking up leaves and dropping them.

“Jumping into leaves like a child is not what I consider fun at all,” Dark grumbled.

Wilford pokes Dark’s cheek with a grin. “C’mon darling, don’t be such a grumpy grump, it’s too beautiful out here for that.” Dark sighs and allowed himself to relax a bit. It was only him and Wilford out here, so he didn’t have to worry about anyone else seeing him not act like his usual self.

“That’s the spirit,” Wilford says cheerfully and leans forward to give Dark a kiss. Dark gave Wilford a soft smile and gestured to the basket.

“Shall we get this date started?”

Wilford chuckles and did as Dark said. They were found hours later, asleep.

****************

“Dark, c’mon ooooonnnnnn,” Wilford whined.

Dark didn’t even look up from his desk. “Wilford I already told you, I’m too busy to do something with you right now. We can go do something later once I’m done.”

Wilford pouted and draped himself over Dark’s desk. “But you said that yesterday!”

Dark took a deep breath, trying to make sure he wouldn’t do something he’d regret later. “I know I said that yesterday, but I thought I would be done by now.” He leaned down and gave Wilford a small kiss on his forehead. “This time I  _promise_ that we can do something later. Just not now.”

Wilford grinned up at him. “You really mean it?”

Dark nodded and gave him a small smile. “Yes. Now,” He gently lifted Wilford off his desk and pushed him back, “go do something productive.” He continued to work on his paperwork.

Wilford’s face brightened. “Can I bake?”

Dark glanced back up at him.  _Please don’t make me regret this._  “Don’t burn the house down.” Wilford’s grin widened and he dashed off to the kitchen. Dark crossed his fingers and hoped to whatever higher being was out there that his goofy lover didn’t kill them all; whether it be burning the house down or poisoning whatever baked goods he creates.

*******************

 _Finally, I’m done._ Dark cracks his neck and stands up, happy to be finished. He stretched a bit before deciding to check on his boyfriend. He really hoped Wilford didn’t burn the kitchen down. Again. He pushed those thoughts from his mind and continued on. If Wilford had set fire to the kitchen, someone would have informed him by now. He arrived at the kitchen a few minutes later and was relieved to not see a fire or anyone bleeding out on the floor.

“Ah Dark, you’re just in time!” Wilford said cheerfully. “The cookies are done.” Dark took a glance around and saw that Wilford had been baking a variety of things. There were cakes, a batch of brownies, cupcakes, and now cookies.

“Why’d you make so much?” Dark asked curiously.

Wilford shrugged. “I just wanted to do something while I waited for you.” He ushered Dark into a seat and shoved a plate of brownies in front of him. “Try it!”

Dark took a bite and his eyes lit up. “They’re really good.”

“I’m glad you like them, it took me quite a few hours to make all of this.” Wilford moved to the kitchen entrance. “I don’t think just the two of us can eat all of this without making ourselves sick so I’m gonna call the others,” He cupped his hands over his mouth and screamed, “ I BAKED THINGS, COME EAT!!!”

Dark silently counted to three before he heard stomping. People appeared in the kitchen moments later, excited to consume whatever sugar Wilford baked.

“Woah Wilford!!” King exclaimed, shoving a cupcake in his mouth. “This is really good!”

Wilford beamed with pride. “Of course they are! I made them after all.” Dark rolled his eyes and continued eating.  _What a goofball. No wonder I love him._

Doctor Iplier leaned onto the counter next to Dark, observing everyone. “How long do you think it’ll be until everyone’s crashing from eating pure sugar?”

“With the amount they’re all consuming, I’d say a few hours,” Dark replied, amused. Wilford’s baked goods may be extremely good, but eat enough of it and hell will ensue. Despite Wilford, Dark and Doctor Iplier knowing this, none of them made an effort to stop anyone from eating so much. All in all, It was amusing to watch.

Wilford sat next to Dark and joined in on his and the doctor’s conversation. “I put in more than usual so I say everything will go quiet in an hour or two.”

Dark chuckles. “You want the house to be peaceful and quiet this badly?”

“I’m sick of their shit,” He replied, eating a cupcake. Dark laughs quietly and Wilford looked happy. It was always nice to see Dark loosen up. He leaned back in his chair and took a good look at Dark’s smiling face. He wanted to remember this forever. 


End file.
